


Every action has an equal and opposite reaction

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: Elia plays the game
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Elia Martell Creative Festivals





	Every action has an equal and opposite reaction

Peoples’ perceptions of her always amused Elia to no end. The great lords and ladies thought her meek and frail, Aerys saw his failure in producing a daughter for his son and the need to look for a bride in his despised Dorne, Rhaella pitied her because she knew that her marriage with her son was not based on love but friendship and companionship and Rhaegar, her silver fool of a husband, was so consumed by his prophecy that he failed to realize her support wouldn’t always be unwavering. 

When her husband publicly shamed her and crowned Lyanna Stark his Queen of love and beauty it took all her skill to keep Oberyn from defending her honor. It would do no good to anger Aerys and have her brother share the same fate as those would displease the king. So she buried her true feelings and continued to be the picture of the pleasant and dutiful wife. She laughed the incident off and took great pleasure when she announced she was with child again.

Aegon’s birth nearly killed her but her son was worth it. Rhaegar uttering that the dragon must have three heads and that there must be one more child sent a chill down her spine for she looked at him and knew what he had in mind. She acted quickly after that. All it took was some carefully coded words to Ashara and her brothers were notified that their plans should start getting in motion.

The Prince never made it far from King’s Landing. His horse lost its footing and Rhaegar was rushed to the Red Keep. She prayed in the Dragonstone Sept six times a day for a recovery she knew would never come. Her brother knows his poisons and the Kingsguard never suspected a thing. Aerys is much easier to dispose of. Everyone knows the king is mad and unpredictable and that only got worse once his heir died. He is easy pickings for the Faceless Man Doran hired.

Doran is named regent of her son and Elia moves to King’s Landing to take her rightful place. She plays the part of the mourning wife so beautifully that everyone is moved by her perceived grief. She only indulges herself when she’s alone in her chambers; there, she allows her triumphant smile to take over her face.


End file.
